Ratchet And Clank- A Dark New World
by oren1106
Summary: The Timeline of this story is After "Ratchet Gladiator"... This is my first story, so please, no mean comments... Enjoy!
1. Metropolis

**Hi guys, this is my first story, so please no mean comments, And I don't own Ratchet And Clank, So let's begin with the story!**

He walked through the ruins of Metropolis, the crashed dusty buildings where everywhere… there were bodies everywhere too, the city looked like it have survived nuclear holocaust… "Are you sure this is metropolis?" asked Ratchet, walking through the dust. "Yes, I am sure, when was the last time I was wrong about something?" asked Clank, connected to Ratchet's back. Ratchet sighed. "That never happened." He said. He stopped. "Hey, why did you stop?" asked Clank. Ratchet noticedthe dead body of someone he knew before; he faced the dead body of Captain Qwark. "Is it him?" asked Clank. Ratchet didn't answer. There was blood on Qwark's chest. Like someone shot him. Ratchet found another thing, a hologram message. He turned it on.A navy- blue hologram had showed the letters: YOU'RE NEXT. Ratchets turned the hologram off and threw it away.

"Do you think the guy who killed Qwark wants to kill us too?" asked Clank.

"Absolutely YES!" yelled Ratchet.

"Ok, Ok, there's no reason to yell at me, it won't help anybody, you know." Said Clank.

"Whatever you say…" said Ratchet.

"ARRGHH!" Ratchet screamed in pain.

Ratchet's arm started to bleed.

Ratchet spotted a Sniper on one of the building's roof.

Ratchet pulled his dual N60 Storm; kind of a machine gun, but smaller.

He shot. It got the Sniper's forehead, and he fell down. The Sniper crashed into the ground.

Ratchet looked at the crashed sniper; he was a robot, same as the robots that was guarding Starship Phoenix… "Do you think that Sasha want us dead?" asked Ratchet.

"Sasha? You mean the commander of Starship Phoenix?" asked Clank, surprised.

"Yes, I mean the commander of Starship phoenix. Do you know someone else that her name is Sasha?" asked Ratchet.

"Well, if the 'secret agent clank' series counts, so… no." said Clank.

"But why would she do that?" asked Ratchet.

"I have no idea…" said Clank.

Ratchet pulled his Wrench, which was by the way was electromagnetic, and a weapon, and crashed the robot's chest plate. Ratchet noticed a memory card, and pulled it out. "That will better help us." Said Ratchet and put the memory card in his pocket. He turned back and faced five armed robots. "One move and you're dead!" said one of the robots. "Who sent you?!" yelled Ratchet. "The commander of Starship Phoenix sent us!" said another robot. "You mean, Sasha?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes that's her." said another robot.

"So, why are you attacking me? I am your friend, Ratchet." said Ratchet.

"No, you are not." said another robot.

"What do you mean, I am not?" asked Ratchet.

"Wh… What? Oh, that's none of your business!" said another robot, and something has changed in his voice.

"Whatever… you guys are really dumb, you know…" said ratchet, and pulled his duel N60 storms, and shot one of the robots. The other robots started shooting; ratchet dodged the shots and started running toward them. The wrench hits one of the robots head, and sends him flying backward. One of the robots shot, Ratchet dodged the laser, and slammed the robot's chest. He pulled one of his N60 storms, and shot one of the robot's forehead. Now there was just one of them left, ratchet started walking toward him, and the N60 storm was pointed to the robot's chest. "Say good b…" he didn't complete his sentence, when someone slammed the back of his head. Everything started being black, and the only things he saw was shadowy figures…


	2. The Cell

**I'm Back! This chapter is pretty short, Have fun!**

He woke up in some kind of a prison cell, the place looked familiar for some reason, but he didn't know why. "Hello, Ratchet." A familiar voice come from the other side of the room, out of the cell, he looked at the figure that stands before him. "Sasha?" asked Ratchet. Sasha got closer to the cell. "It's been a long time, Ratchet…" said Sasha. "What do you want? Why am I here?!" yelled Ratchet. "Let's just say the phoenix crew doesn'tneed you anymore." Said Sasha. "What?! How can that be?" yelled Ratchet. "You have defeated Dr. Nefarious and returned the peace to the galaxy… until now." Said Sasha. "What are you talking about?!" yelled Ratchet. "The phoenix crew has finished with the freedom and justice thing, and after we will kill you, let's just say that the galaxy will be doomed…" she smiled a scary smile and added; "and believe me, that will be really soon…" Ratchet didn't know how to react to what he just heard: the people that helped him and cared for him, now is going to kill him… "You're crazy." Said Ratchet. Sasha pulled a gun, and pointed it to Ratchet's head. "Indeed." She said, and shot.


	3. Nefarious

**I got Nothing to say. have Fun!**

Ratchet dodged the bullet at the last second, and rolled back to his feet, pulling his wrench and throwing it on Sasha. It hit's its target and sends Sasha flying backwards. Sasha crashed into the wall, and didn't move. And the wrench flew back to Ratchet's hand. He destroyed the cell's chains, and got out. He noticed that his N60 storms where gone and even worse, Clank was gone. He picked Sasha's gun up from the floor, and got in the main room. There were robots guarding the ship, Ratchet sneaked across the giant hall, ducking under the control pads, avoiding the guard's sight. He got through the main room, and got to the pilot's room. It was quiet big for a piloting room, and it had five seats for five pilots in it. "Where the hell is Sasha?" asked someone, talking to the guy who was near him. "I got no idea, she said something about a new prisoner, didn't she?" asked the guy. "Oh… yeah... now I remember she said that we have captured…" he stopped. "Ratchet." "Oh yeah, that lombax dude… well, if he is here, I guess his friend, Clank is here too…" that was enough. Ratchet hold the guy's neck, and pulled him back. Ratchet noticed his face, it was Al. "Ratchet?!" shouted Al. "WERE IS CLANK? AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!" yelled Ratchet. "I don't know! I really don't!" screamed Al, scared. The other guy that was sitting next to him turned to see what happened, and screamed "AHHHHHHH, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" the guy who screamed was Skidd, that was turned into a robot almost six months ago. "One move and I'm wrecking the crap out of you two!" said Ratchet pointing his wrench to Skidd's head. "Ok, ok! We got it, now please don't kill us!" said Skidd. "Good, now where's Clank?" asked Ratchet. "I told you before, I don't know!" yelled Al. "Well, where are you holding your robot prisoners?" asked Ratchet. "Wh… What? Uh… two rooms left from here." Said Al, scared. "That's nice; I will deal with you two later. And you will stay right here!" said Ratchet and got through the automatic doors. Ratchet got to the room, Al told him about, and got in, it was a giant prison that used to capture robots. "Ratchet!" shouted a screechy voice from the other side of the room. Ratchet followed the voice, and found its owner. "Dr. Nefarious?!" shouted Ratchet, surprised. "B… But you're dead!" Nefarious looked at Ratchet nervously. "Really?! You thought I'm dead?! You little dum-dum!" he stopped for a second. "Anyway, I am not. So would you please get me out of here?" said Nefarious. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?!" yelled Ratchet. "Because that I'm not going to hurt you." Said Nefarious, quietly. "What?! You're like, the galaxy's greatest villain! Why should I let you out?!" yelled Ratchet. "let's just say I'm not the real bad guy, Ok?" Said Dr. Nefarious. "Hhhh… you're wasting my time…" Sighed Ratchet. "What? No! You must get me out of here! They're going to kill me!" Shouted Nefarious, scared. "What?" Ratchet stopped. "They're going to kill me, just like they are killing their other prisoners!" Said Nefarious. "Oh… now I remember, their next target is your little friend, Clank…" Added Nefarious, with a little smile on his face. "WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW?!" yelled Ratchet. "They have taken him, I don't know, before fifteen minutes maybe? Anyway, that means that they are going to kill him… NOW." Said Nefarious, and his smile grow wider…


	4. Escaping

**I'm back! enjoy!**

"You can free me, and I'll tell you where they're holding Clank, or you can try to find him yourself, but that will take a lot of time, you know…" said Nefarious. Ratchet sighed. He really was out of options. He crashed the cell's bars, and Nefarious got out with a giant smile on his face. "Now, Let's Go!" he said as he started running out of the room. Ratchet followed him across the halls, and then they stopped. "He's here." Said Nefarious, quietly… Ratchet pulled out his dual N60 storms and blasted the door. As the dust started to wear off, Ratchet noticed Clank, on a table, and laser cannon is pointed toward him. There were two robots next to him, they turned to Ratchet at surprise, and started shooting at him. Ratchet dodged, and started running toward them. He slammed one of the robot's head, and shot the other. Ratchet picked Clank up, and got back. "Ok, Nefarious, what's next?" asked Ratchet, as they were running in the halls. "To the main room! We could find an escape pod, and get the hell out of here!" answered Nefarious. "Is he alive?" asked Nefarious. "I don't know…" answered Ratchet. They got to the main room and stopped. They searched for the escape pods, and found them. They got in, and turned one on. The engine yelled and they got away.


	5. Sasha

Sasha woke up. She looked at the room around her, and noticed two things- she didn't had her gun and Ratchet was gone… _Ratchet is gone_… she repeated in her mind… She stood up and started running to the main room. One of the pods was gone… "Commander Sasha!" she heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned around. "What happened, soldier?!" she shouted at the robot. "One of our robot prisoners is gone, commander!" said the robot. "What? Who?" yelled Sasha. "Dr. Nefarious, Ma'am." Said the robot. "WHAT? HOW?" yelled Sasha crazily. "He was spotted with the other prisoner that escaped, Ma'am." said the robot. "Do you mean Ratchet?" asked Sasha. "Yes, Ma'am." Answered the robot. "And the robot, Clank, did he escape too?" she asked, fearfully. "Yes, Ma'am." Sasha sighed… "Ok, soldier. I need you to send a squad of soldiers. Find them in all cost!" She yelled. "Yes, Ma'am!" said the robot, and leaved the room. Sasha was afraid, more than afraid; she was scared. _What if they will figure out…? What's then?_ She held her head in her hands. _Damn you, Ratchet, damn you…_ she turned, and walked to Al's lab. She walked straight to the front wall, and said "ARMSTRONG." The wall's bottom split into two parts, and she got in. the room was dark and dusty… "POWERUP ALPHA 3" she said, and a beam of light shot from a hidden lamp, lighting an armored suit. She smiled as she walked through the room. She held the armor's helmet and whispered "You're going to die… finally." Ratchet's Dreadzone suit's helmet was flashing red in her hands "finally, you will die. Like you deserve to…" she whispered again, and putted on the helmet…


End file.
